Fortune Winx at you
by Phil From Produce
Summary: After being out of TV Circulation for many years, the Animaniacs have a chance to come back as part of the 9am timeslot for 4kidstv on Fox. However, They are not alone, as the Winx club are after it too.
1. Who interrupted our theme song?

Title: Fortune winx at you!

Summary: A cross-over between Animaniacs and the Winx club, Puts Yakko, Wakko & Dot in the middle of a conflict as to who's show gets to air on the new 4kidstv lineup on Fox. Don't think about how many times the 4th wall gets broken.

Rated: K+ (A little more violent than usual, but still childish in nature, as well as a few innuendos.)

Disclaimer: Warner Bros and Steven Spielberg own the rights to Animaniacs, while Rainbow Inc, 4kids and Iginio Straffi Own the rights to Winx Club. I do not own either or, nor do I make any profit from my work.

Chapter 1 - The proposal

The intro of Animaniacs began.

_It's time for Animaniacs!_

_And we're zany to the max_

_So just sit back and relax_

_you'll laugh til you collapse_

_we're Animaniacs!_

_So join the Warner bros._

_and the Warner sister, Dot!_

The song was interrupted by a red lamborghini driving by!

"Hey! Who interrupted our theme song?" Yelled out Yakko

Then the lamborghini stopped in front of the office building. And out walked Iginio Straffi, the creator of Winx club. when he got out, he took a look at the Warners and laughed.

"Gee, why's he laughing at us?" asked Wakko

"Really, Wakko? You make people laugh every week and you want to ask that?" asked Yakko

"But i'm not saying anything funny." Said Wakko

Then Iginio started to speak.

"You cartoons are-a finished! There's a new show coming soon, so you Warners are-a out of business!" Said Iginio

"Hey, you can't talk to us like that!" Said Yakko

"Oh really! Who wants to hear 'good night everybody' anymore!? People a-want a bad Harry Potter rip-off with fairy princesses and stuff!" Said Iginio

"Princesses?" asked Wakko

"I'm a princess!" Yelled Dot "I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third! But you can call me Dot!"

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca banana boat-a Besca the third? You-a have a lame name! And after i'm done with Mr. Plotz, You'll be-a done too!" Then iginio stormed off into the office.

Dot almost broke out into tears.

"Don't cry, sis!" Said Yakko

"I'm gonna make that guy wish he'd never insulted us!" Said Wakko

"You know how we're gonna do it, sibs?" asked Yakko

'How?" asked Wakko and Dot

"We're gonna out-wit, out play, and out-zany whatever obstacles that pizza-loving P-poppers gonna throw at us!" Said Yakko

The Warners went back up into the tower to plan.

Meanwhile, a limosine drove into the Warner movie lot. Thaddeus Plotz was standing in the lot with Iginio to await who was to arrive. As the limosine opened, the Winx club stepped out.

"Hey, where's the red carpet?" asked Stella

"It's-a not here!" Said Iginio

"I Strictly said I wanted a red carpet!" Said Stella

"Give it up, Stella. I'm just thankful we're going to get a show on 4kids again!" Said Bloom

"Yeah, how else would we ruin ourselves for good money?" asked Musa, stepping out of the limo.

Back at the tower, Yakko and Wakko were taking a slingshot and loading it with a water balloon.

"Wakko, Set angle to 54 degrees!" Said Yakko

"54 degrees! Check!" Yelled Wakko

Then Yakko turned to Dot.

"Dot, Set power level to 9000!" Said Yakko

"It's over 9000!" Said Dot

Then Vegeta flew in.

"That's my line!" He yelled before flying off

"I'll fix it!" Dot fixed the power to 9000 "Ok, check!"

Then Yakko aimed the Slingshot at to it's precise spot.

"Ok, Fire in 3...2...1...fire!" Yelled Yakko

The Warners sent a large, very heavy water balloon careening at the limosine at a ridiculous speed. It flew and splashed on all of the Winx Club, soaking them in cold water.

"Ah! My clothes are soaking wet!" Yelled Stella

"My dress is ruined!" Said Flora

Back up at the tower, The Warners were satisfied with their work.

"Well, hopefully that sends a message." Said Yakko

"I like getting teen girls wet!" Said Wakko

"Geez, Wakko, this is a kid's show, you know!" Said Yakko


	2. Zoh ze logical thing you do is that?

Chapter 2 - Ve are going to get along!

While the girls were brought inside the office to get dry clothes, Dr. Scratchnsniff had to make a visit to the Warners in the tower. He knocked on the door of the tower.

"Who is it?" asked Yakko

"It's Dr. Scratchnsniff! Let me in at vunce!" he said

Yakko opened the door to the tower and let in the doctor.

"Vich Vun of you splashed zose girls Vit a vater balloon?" Asked Dr. Scratchnsniff

"It was Dot." Said Yakko

"Hey! You were the one who said fire!" said Dot

"I am totally innocent." Said Wakko

"Oh whatever, mr. 54 degrees of latitude!" Dot shot back

Then the Doctor interrupted.

"Zo all of zou splashed ze girls vit a vater balloon! Ve are trying to get along!" Said Dr. Scratchnsniff

"Hey, that guy who apparently made those girls made Dot cry!" Said Yakko

"He said mean things!" Said Dot

"Zo ze logical thing zou do is throw a vater balloon at ze girls?" asked Scratchnsniff

"Hey, I can't help it if I make teen girls wet." Said Wakko

"Good night everybody!" Yakko chimed in

"Ve are going to be polite to them! Zou are going to greet them with smiles!"

"Oh, poo!" Yelled out Wakko

"Vakko, that includes zou! Now come along, lets meet ze girls!" Dr. Scratchnsniff guided the Warners out to the lot.

The Warners were guided out to the lot to meet the Winx club. Dr. Scratchnsniff tried to start a conversation between the testy groups.

"Sooo, is everyvun having a good day?" asked the Doctor

"I got all wet!" said Bloom

"Someone ruined my hair." Said Stella

"Not guilty." Said Yakko

"Not guilty" Blurted Wakko

"I guess that just leaves Dot." Said Yakko

"Hey! You two are just as guilty as I am!" Said Dot

"Please, please! Vee are going to get along!" Yelled Dr. Scratchnsniff

Just then, a 4kids exec showed up.

"Good afternoon, cartoons." She said

Wakko and Yakko could not hold their composure, for the exec was rather cute.

"Hellllllloooo nurse!" They said in unison.

"Boys!" Said Dot in a hopeless voice

"No control." Bloom chimed in

"My name is Lauren, I work for the 4kids entertainment company, And i'm here because while we're coming back to saturday morning cartoons on the fox networks, our 9 am slot is unfilled, and we need a hit show to fill it." said Lauren

"Well there's no doubt in my mind that we're the better hit." Said Yakko

"What are you talking about! Winx is sooooo much better than your show!" Yelled out Stella

"Hey, you callin' me a liar?" Asked Yakko to Stella

"Hey, just callin' em as I see em." Stella retorted

"You wanna know what I see when i see you?" asked Yakko

"What's that?" asked Stella

"That belly button baring outfit makes you look like a red light dis..." Wakko and Dot covered up Yakko's mouth while he muffled out a bunch of bad words that sounded like "shore, glut, institute and Gum lumpster."

"So here's how we're going to pick - We're going to have a competition to see which one of you will be better suited..and we want an educational show so we want smart characters. You will play in teams on Gyp-parody!"

The groups murmured amongst themselves.

"You will each have a coach who will represent you. The winx, you have Headmistress Faragonda representing you, and Warners, Dr. Scratchnsniff will be your coach. Is this clear?" asked Lauren

"Yes, Lauren!" The whole group said.

"Ok then. May the odds be ever in your favor." Said Lauren

The Warners looked all suprised.

"Oh, so we're ripping off those guys now for jokes." Then Yakko turned to the camera. "Hey, gotta get fanfiction views somehow, right?" Yakko asked


	3. The Dreaded Uh-oh Deluxe

Chapter 3 - The Dreaded Uh-oh Deluxe

The Warners and the Winx club were seperated into 2 seperate podiums, all complete with buzzers that they could ring in on. Since the Warners only had 3 contestants, the Winx could only put up 3 contestants - Bloom, Stella, and Tecna. While the 3 girls tried to strategize, Wakko kept hitting his buzzer intentionally.

"Sorry, muh hand slipped!" he lied

"Please don't hit it again. Sit on your hands." Said Bloom, clearly irritated.

"He would, but someone's always touching his butt when he does." Said Yakko

"If it were nurse, I wouldn't mind." Wakko chimed in

Then the lights dimmed, and then the announcer guy introduced the teams and the competition.

"Good afternoon, members of the 4kidstv television committee. Today we are going to test these 2 groups to decide which would be better for the 9am slot on saturday mornings on Fox! But to do so, these 2 teams must compete for it, their competition - A quiz off! For Team Animaniacs, we have Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner! Their coach is Dr. Otto Scratchnsniff!" The announcer said

The audience cheered.

"And their opponents, also fighting for the 9 am slot, are Team Winx, With Bloom, Stella, and Tecna! Their coach is Headmistress Faragonda."

The audience cheered again.

"And now here's our host, Miss Flamiel!" Said the announcer

Miss Flamiel came into the room.

"Good afternoon, i'm Miss Flamiel. I'm the Warner's teacher and I must say, they are rather intelligent students." Said Miss Flamiel

"That's not the case according to this lie-detector test." said Yakko

"We're super intelligent students!" Said Dot

The Warners cheered at their own prideful act.

"We will play a Gyp-parody style of gameplay, except each contestant gets one lifeline from any gameshow that they've seen and can use it anytime, but only once! So choose wisely! And do not forget, you must phrase your response in the form of a question." Said Miss Flamiel

"Thank you, Alex Quebec." Blurted out Yakko

"I'm not Alex Quebec!" Said Miss Flamiel to Yakko

The board lit up.

"Our categories are; Number please, Famous inventions, Your favorites, Multiplication problems, United States, and finally, Beer.

"Gee, how do you like those categories?" asked Yakko

"We did a coin toss backstage to see who would pick the first clue, and Bloom, you won the coin toss." Said Miss Flamiel

'Ok, I'll take famous inventions for 100$." Said Bloom

Miss Flamiel read the clue.

"This invention, slang named "the rubber" is usually used for protection..."

Stella quickly rung in.

"Stella?" asked Miss Flamiel

"What are condoms?" Stella blurted out

"I'm sorry, incorrect." Miss Flamiel continued "Is usually used for protection from the road for your car."

Yakko rang in.

"Yakko?" asked Miss Flamiel

"What is a tire?" Yakko replied.

"That is correct. You get control of the board." said Miss Flamiel

"Ok, I'll take famous inventions for 200$." Said Yakko

Miss Flamiel read the clue.

"This invention helps you bait your fish hooks faster." Said Miss Flamiel

Dot rang in.

"What is the master baitor?" asked Dot

Yakko blew a kiss to the crowd and said "Good night, everybody!"

"You're correct, Dot! Select again for team Animaniacs." said Miss Flamiel

"I'd like to pick your favorites for 100$." Said Dot

The Clue read

"It's your favorite singer." Said Miss Flamiel

Stella rang in.

"Who is Seal?" asked Stella

"Correct. Select." Said Miss Flamiel

Yakko rang in a bit too late.

"Who is Nurse?" Asked Yakko

"The word I said was singer." Said Miss Flamiel

"Oh, I thought I heard a "W" somewhere." Said Yakko

Stella then piped up.

"I'll take Number please, for 100, please!" Stella said in her high voice

"Who hired that voice actress?" asked Yakko

Miss Flamiel read the next clue.

"The number of bricks in the great wall of China."

Wakko rang in.

"A lot?" asked Wakko

"Incorrect." Said Miss Flamiel "Don't forget, it must be in the form of a question."

Bloom rang in.

"Yes Bloom?" asked Miss Flamiel

"Uh, oh shoot! Can I buy a vowel?" asked Bloom

"How can you? For one, this is a numerical question, and 2nd, you have no money. and now you have no lifeline." Said Miss Flamiel

"Oh, shoot!" Bloom yelled out.

"Well, i'll give you the correct response. The correct response is "What is a super-duper lot." said Miss Flamiel

"Well, I was close." Said Wakko

"Off by a super-duper." said Yakko

"Stella, select again." Said Miss flamiel

"I'll take the United states for $100." Said Stella

Miss Flamiel read the clue.

"The capital of Ohio, which hosts an awful NHL hockey team."

Wakko Rang in.

"Wakko?" asked Miss Flamiel

"What is Columbus?" asked Wakko

"That is correct. select again." said Miss Flamiel

"Uh, i'll take number please for 200." Said Wakko

Miss Flamiel read the clue.

"Number of times that Stella has asked for a boob job."

Then Stella rang in.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Said Stella

"I'm so sorry, that's incorrect, Stella." Said Miss Flamiel

The Warners just sat and thought.

Then Dot rang in.

"Dot?" asked Miss Flamiel

"Can I ask the audience?" asked Dot

"Ok, that's your lifeline used up - ok, audience, please give me the correct response to this answer." Said Miss Flamiel

Then Stella's plastic surgeon stood up.

"Hello, i'm Stella's plastic surgeon, and Stella has at least asked 100 times to have her breasts re-done." Said the surgeon

"Hey, that's classified information!" Said Stella

"Ok, so my reply is...what is 100?" asked Dot

"That is correct, select again." Said Miss Flamiel

"Ok, I want favorites for 200$." Said Dot

Miss Flamiel read the clue.

"It's Yakko's favorite song." Said Miss Flamiel

Yakko rang in.

"Yakko?" asked Miss Flamiel

"What is Never gonna give you up?" Then Yakko burst into song while Dot and Hello Nurse danced behind him, and Wakko danced at a bar setting, like in the music video.

_We're no strangers to love_  
_You know the rules and so do I_  
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_  
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Miss Flamiel stopped the song.

"You're right, Yakko, but please don't break into song again!" Said Miss Flamiel

"Sorry, couldn't resist." said Yakko

"Ok, select, Yakko." Said Miss Flamiel

"I'll take beer for 500$." said Yakko

Miss Flamiel read the clue.

"Beer's main ingredient is this, a natural plant estrogen that makes female breasts grow bigger even after puberty." Said Miss Flamiel

Yakko Rang in.

"Yakko?" asked Miss Flamiel

"I'd like to use my lifeline, an uh-oh deluxe on Stella." said Yakko

"Alright then." Said Miss Flamiel

"Hey! What does that mean!" Said Stella

The audience said out loud "Uh-oh!" and then The Punisher appeared from his cage and grabbed Dr. Scratchnsniff.

"Hey! Vet me down zou big lug!" Yelled Dr. Scratchnsniff

Then Wink Yahoo ran out to save the doctor.

"Punisher! Punisher! Control! Control!" He yelled, and the Punisher immediately put down the doctor.

"Yakko wanted an Uh-oh Deluxe, so do what you have to!" Wink commanded The Punisher

The Punisher grabbed Stella by her arm and dragged her over to a what looked like a shower. But there wasn't going to be water coming down the pipe anytime soon. Miss Flamiel stepped aside as Wink Yahoo stepped onto the stage.

"Alright, Bloom, I'm going to give you an uh-oh question, if you get it right, 500 points for your team plus 75 for getting the uh-oh deluxe, you get it wrong, The Punisher gets to pour a nice little present on your friend Stella...twice! Ooooo-woop!" then Wink Yahoo read the question.

"Which of these 4 RPGs cannot be played on a Playstation? Is it Chrono Trigger, Legend of Dragoon, Final Fantasy VII, or Final Fantasy VI?" Asked Wink Yahoo

"Uh, uh...Final Fantasy VII?" asked Bloom

"You said Final Fantasy VII, you're absolutely wrong! It's Final...Fantasy...VI!"

The audience yelled out "Uh-oh!" Stella began freaking out.

"What's gonna happen?" asked Stella

"Yes, Final Fantasy VI is only available on Super Nintendo as Final Fantasy III in America, Punisher?" Wink Yahoo looked up at Punisher.

"Hahaha, This here's my final fantasy! Pouring goo on your pretty dress! Hahaha!" Then The Punisher poured down a bucket of goo, which landed on Stella.

"AHHHH! Get me out of here!" Stella cried. Yakko and Wakko were laughing like maniacs.

"Gee, that was so mean. Why you gotta be so mean?" Asked Bloom

"Hey, Tutzie, it's a competiton." Then Yakko turned to the camera "Geez, why do they have to use Taylor Swift lyrics in their sentences?"

Then The Punisher picked up another bucket of goo.

"Hey, open wide! Hahahaha!" The Punisher laughed as he poured more goo down the pipe, causing Stella to cry even more.


	4. The Final Gyp-parody

Chapter 4 - More unfortunate choices.

The game of Gyp-parody continued until the contestants were down to the last few clues, which were number please's 400 and 500$ clues, Beer for 400$, and finally, the United states for $500.

"That is correct, Tecna. Select again." Said Miss Flamiel.

"I'll take Number please for 400$." Said Tecna

Miss Flamiel read the clue.

"The amount of fans at a Langley Thunder VS Chilliwack Chiefs game where a Chilliwack fan beat up a Langley thunder player for beating up a Chilliwack chiefs player, in 1993."

Tecna rang in.

"Tecna?" asked Flamiel

"I'm calling a double dare to Wakko!" Said Tecna

"Alright then, Wakko, you must answer correctly, if you don't, Tecna will collect 800 points for her team. Do you have a response?" asked Flamiel

"Um, What is 3901?" Asked Wakko

"That is...correct. you win 800 points. Select." Said Miss Flamiel

"Ok, last one in number please please." said Wakko

"The answer is.." Miss Flamiel read it. "The number of hairs in Steven Spielberg's beard."

Yakko didn't hesistate to say "I Ain't touching that one."

But Stella rang in.

"Stella?" asked Flamiel

"What is a super duper lot?" asked Stella

"We'll accept that. Select." Said Flamiel

"Geez, what a gyp." Said Yakko

"I'll take beer for 400." Said Stella

Miss Flamiel didn't even get 2 seconds before Stella rang in.

"I want to use an Uh-oh Deluxe on his brother for ruining my clothes!" Stella pointed at Yakko

"Hey, you should try my wardrobe. My pants were like 5 bucks, the belt, canvas, 2.99. J.C. Penny, you like?" Asked Yakko,

"Why me!?"Asked Wakko, before The Punisher grabbed his arm and brought him over to the goo chamber. Then Wink Yahoo showed up again and acted normal. or whatever was normal for him.

"Ok Yakko, you know the rules, you get 400 plus 75 points if you get this right, you get it wrong, you get goo poured on your brother 2 times, blah blah, blah. Ooooo-woop! Here's your question!

Yakko waited in anticipation for his question.

"What is 1 plus 1? Is it 1, 2, 11, or 3901?" asked Wink

"Uh, 2 perhaps, Wink?" asked Yakko, sticking 2 fingers up on his hand.

"You say two, I say 2, you're absolutely right! Give that guy 400 Plus 75 points, sorry punisher!" Said Wink

"It's ok, i'm rooting for the Animaniacs!" Said Punisher, to which the only time in his life did the Punisher ever recieve any cheers.

Wakko came out of the chamber and hugged his big brother.

"Thank you for not screwing that up, brother." Said Wakko

"It's ok, Wakko. You get the last clue." Said Yakko

"Ok, Miss Flamiel, i'll take the united states for 500." Said Wakko

The clue was revealed to be the daily double!

"The daily double! Wakko, you can wager all or part of your team's money." Said Miss Flamiel

"I'll blow the..." Wakko was cut off by Yakko's hand over his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah-uh-uh, Remember what happened last time, Wakko?" asked Yakko

"Don't screw this up. We want to win." Said Dot.

"I won't, I swear it'll be in the form of a question." Said Wakko

"Ok, say what you wanna say." Said Yakko

Wakko turned to Miss Flamiel.

"I'll Blow the Wad!" He blurted out.

"Alright then, The answer is...The names of all 50 states, and their capitals." said Miss Flamiel

Wakko began to laugh, this was going to be way too easy.

"Ok." he said, before breaking into song.

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana; Indianapolis, Indiana_  
_And Columbus is the capital of Ohio_  
_There's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana_  
_Then there's Denver, Colorado, under Boise, Idaho._

_Texas has Austin, then we go north_  
_To Massachusetts' Boston, and Albany, New York_  
_Tallahassee, Florida, and Washington, D.C._  
_Santa Fe, New Mexico, and Nashville, Tennessee._

_Elvis used to hang out there a lot, ya know._

_Trenton's in New Jersey, north of Jefferson, Missouri_  
_You've got Richmond in Virginia; South Dakota has Pierre_  
_Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania and Augusta's up in Maine_  
_And here is Providence, Rhode Island, next to Dover, Delaware._

_Concord, New Hampshire, just a quick jaunt_  
_To Montpelier, which is up in Vermont_  
_Hartford's in Connecticut, so pretty in the fall_  
_And Kansas has Topeka; Minnesota has St Paul._

_Juneau's in Alaska and there's Lincoln in Nebraska_  
_And it's Raleigh out in North Carolina and then_  
_There's Madison, Wisconsin, and Olympia in Washington_  
_Phoenix, Arizona, and Lansing, Michigan._

_Here's Honolulu; Hawaii's a joy_  
_Jackson, Mississippi, and Springfield, Illinois_  
_South Carolina with Columbia down the way_  
_And Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay._

_They have wonderful clam chowder._

_Cheyenne is in Wyomin' and perhaps you make your home in_  
_Salt Lake City out in Utah, where the Buffalo roam_  
_Atlanta's down in Georgia, and there's Bismarck, North Dakota_  
_And you can live in Frankfort in your old Kentucky home._

_Salem in Oregon; from there we join_  
_Little Rock in Arkansas; Iowa's got Des Moines_  
_Sacramento, California; Oklahoma and its city_  
_Charleston, West Virginia, and Nevada, Carson City._

_Can't you tell me what these are?_

"That is...correct! you've doubled your money!" Said Miss Flamiel

The Warners were all going insane with happiness.

"Hey, Wakko needed his redemption." Said Yakko to the audience

After a quick break, the teams were prepared to do their final gyp-parody. However, it wasn't meant to matter, as the game was a dead runaway for the warners. They had amassed a fortune of 35,600 points whereas the winx had amassed 2,000 points. So, for the warners to win, all they had to do was wager 31,599 and they would automatically win, regardless of whether they got the last answer right or wrong.

"Alright, We're back to play, Gyp-parody, and our teams have made their wagers, in the category of Fundamentally understanding computers kindly."

"Uh, You think saying 'Understanding computers' would be more politically correct." Said Yakko.

"Ok, here is the final Gyp-parody answer." Said Flamiel

The clue read as follows

"If you purchased a Crapple Computer for $7,499 in 1982, by 2012, adjusting inflation by fourfold, your computer would cost this much today. 30 seconds players, good luck."

Then the Gyp-parody theme played while the teams did the math in their heads, trying to guess how to answer the question. Wakko eventually dotted down his team's response. Tecna wrote in hers. then the music ended, signalling the time was up.

"Ok now, let us see your responses. Team Winx, what did you enter in?" asked Miss flamiel

"Well, calculating taxes, delivery costs, inflation, i'm guessing $32,561.43." Said Tecna with a smile. But her answer was X-d.

"Oh, i'm soo sorry Tecna, that answer's incorrect. What was your wager?" asked Miss Flamiel

Team winx bet everything, dropping them down to 0.

"Too bad. Team Animaniacs, What was your response?" asked Miss Flamiel

The screen showed "$29,996."

"That is...incorrect!" Said Miss Flamiel

"Huh?" asked Wakko

"You failed to put your response in the form of a question!" Said Miss Flamiel

"Oh, poo! That's the dumbest rule i've ever heard!" Said Wakko

"Geez wakko! Do ya really have to Pop your 'P's' again?" Asked Dot

Flamiel interrupted the arguing siblings.

"Now what did you wager?" asked Miss Flamiel

The screen read 35,599. The team was left with a dollar. But they still won.

"Congratulations! Team Animaniacs, you've won this match!" Miss Flamiel congratulated the Warners on their victory

"Yay!" The siblings danced and cheered.


	5. Yakko's Trump Card

Chapter 5 - The Stunning Conclusion

The 2 groups were summoned into the office at the Warner bros movie lot. Of course, Yakko, wakko, and dot were extremely confident in their efforts. it was when intern Lauren began to speak when everyone's buzzing quieted down.

"Warners, Winx club, i'd just like to say i appreciated the efforts you have put into trying for this TV spot. Coaches, are you happy with their efforts?" asked lauren

"Yes." Said Headmistress Faragonda

"Zes, i am! Zey are very intelligent and hard Vorking!" Dr. Scratchnsniff added

"Ok, now I am going to tell you who gets our 9 am spot." Said Lauren

The 2 groups waited in anticipation.

"It will be the Winx club!" Said Lauren

While the Winx girls were all cheering and crying tears of joy, Yakko wanted an explanation.

"Hey, Tutz! What's the big idea?" Yakko Exclaimed

"Yeah! We beat em and I got that daily double right!" Said Wakko

Lauren was all too quick to say why.

"You took too many risks on the show and were very disruptive. Is that any message to send kids?" asked Lauren

"Hey! Animaniacs is a very educational program! We even have the Wheel of Morality!" Said Yakko, Who then turned to the camera "Which is coming up after this chapter, so stick around."

"Sure, but does it Have the E/I stamp? The Winx club does!" Said Lauren

Even Scratchnsniff was a little mad.

"Oh, zheesh! You vould rather have zat bunch of barely clad teenage girls prancing around than a bunch of cute Vittle things like these?" Said Dr. Scratchnsniff

"Hey! They are not scantily clad! And they are not a bad influence on 12 year old girls! They are dressed as typical school girls looking for their prince!" Said Lauren

"That's not fair!" Yelled Dot

Then Iginio showed up and stood in front of Dot.

"Ha! You Just-a got owned! You're-a little-a snot!" Iginio laughed

Dot began crying. That really set off Yakko.

"Ok, buster! You asked for it! I'm gonna send your match-stick girls back to wherever you drew em!" Said Yakko

"Ha! Try-a me!" Said Iginio

Yakko then pulled out a giant button and pressed it. Then, stomps were heard.

"What's that noise?" asked Lauren

"Oh, just my Trump card." Said Yakko

Then the stomps were revealed to everyone in the room. The laughter was too much for Lauren, Iginio, and the Winx girls to bear.

"Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo! I love you! Give me a big hug!" Said Baloney the dinosaur

The Winx girls all freaked out and attacked Baloney with all their winx. But it was too no avail, he just kept coming after them for hugs.

"Yay! Let's play with fireworks!" Said Baloney

The girls tried in vain, but no matter what attack they did, Baloney would just get back up and keep going. Eventually, his laughing and ignorance of their magic sent them flying away from the Warner Bros. studio lot, never to return. But while Baloney chased them off into the sunset, Iginio Straffi and Lauren had a bone to pick with Yakko.

"You! You-a scared off-a my girls!" Yelled Iginio

"And believe me, that's a hard task for me." said Yakko

Iginio stormed away from the room where the meeting had taken place. He was furious.

"You...I'll come back!" He slammed the door shut and left.

Yakko breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can now return to our rightful spot - The Fox network!" said Yakko

"Hey, i've heard 4kids does some pretty neat things." said Wakko

"Gee, we'll be the only american product to sing the national anthem come independance day." said Yakko

Then Dr. Scratchnsniff turned to Lauren.

"Miss Lauren, Now zat zou now longer have ze Vinx club in ze room, is zit possible zat ze Varners can get back on TV?" asked Dr. Scratchnsniff

Lauren was returning to normal after the shock of seeing Baloney wore off.

"Well, I'm not sure." Said Lauren

"Don't be scared, Lauren! We've all had our shots!" Said Yakko

"Mine hurt my butt!" Said Wakko

Lauren then lit up.

"Only if we can use the 4kids voice actors." said Lauren

The whole room went quiet.

"Hey! You can't throw Rob out of a job! He's the voice of Donatello! The voice of Moki, Heck, he's the voice of Snow job! You fire him and I ain't comin' to work!" Yakko slammed down his fist on the table.

"I'll stand by zat!" Said Dr. Scratchnsniff

"And you can't fire Jess!" Yelled Wakko

"And if Tress doesn't come to work, Then Dot doesn't work either!" Yelled Dot

Lauren then stood up, ripped the contract in half, and walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, Warners." Lauren stuck her snooty nose out the door and left.

The room seemed a little depressed but Yakko felt like a hero.

"Well Warners, we lost a TV spot but we kept our reputation." Said Yakko

"Ya. I'll stick to DVD sales and Youtube." Said Wakko

"I'm too cute for TV!" Said Dot

"Hey, don't worry Sibs, they're gonna throw themselves back in bankruptcy again anyways." said Yakko

Then the screen closed on the Warners.


	6. It's that time again! (Conclusion)

The end - The Wheel of morality lesson

The Warners ran down the path through the park.

"It's that time again!" Said Yakko

"To make a joke about Justin Bieber?" asked Wakko

"To find out how to pierce Brosnan?" asked Dot

"Nope. It's time for today's lesson!" Said Yakko

Wakko and Dot began complaining and throwing tantrums.

"Why do we gotta do the Wheel of Morality? We're not with the Fox kids anymore!" Said Wakko

"I don't wanna learn anything!" said Dot

"Hey, the Wheel of Morality adds educational value to what would otherwise be an entertaining program." said Yakko

"Eh, whatever! We can make Justin Bieber jokes later." said Wakko

"Ok." Yakko then spun the wheel. "Wheel of Morality, turn & turn, tell us the lesson we must learn."

"And today's lesson is." Yakko pulled the sheet of paper from the printer. "Barbie and Nicki Minaj are made from the same materials."

"That actually makes me feel good about myself." Said Dot

"Um, can I solve the puzzle, Pat?" asked Wakko

"Wrong wheel, Wakko." said Yakko

And just as quick as they learned the lesson for the day, Ralph the guard chased them away from the wheel.

()()()

THE END


End file.
